rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S8 Ep. 1 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: April Showers Dante Laila McQueen Pearl Rita Ora Roxxxy Andrews RuPaul You ladies...are safe. But remember, safe is not a word that I like to associate with Wiki's Next Drag Superstar. You mediocre hoes may leave the stage. The rest of you represent the best and the worst this challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Ariel Versace Aquaria: Sis tonight was not your night. Starting off with your entrance quote...girl what the fuck. I absolutely hated it. It was so fucking messy, it didn't make sense at all, it was just terrible and it didn't relate to Ariel at all. Like maybe if you threw a couple bombs and said the n word then it would be more Ariel. As for your look. At first I thought I was cute but when I took a second look I really didn't like it. Like the solders are really weird with that nude illusion and the crotch is really fucking messy and ruins the whole thing. The only thing good about tonight was your hair and that wasn't the point of the challenge. Not off to a great start Ariel. Chi: I love this look! The hair and shoulder pads look SO GOOD. I'm clocking that nude illusion but nonetheless I think you look great. But then there's your quote. Girl, what the fuck was that. The quote didn't tell me anything about Ariel, it honestly just had me confused. I'm excited to see what you bring to this competition, but after reading your quote I'm honestly a bit scared. It was a mess from start to finish, and I think you needed to work on refining it way more. But at least you had a good runway. Bebe: The level of words in your quotes: far too much! Your entrance was too weird and too much for a first impression. I cannot take it all in for just an entrance quote. For your runway look, it's kinda meh. It's ugly and okay at the same time and you didn't really shine in the looks department too. If you survive this episode, I hope you come back with good submissions, worthy of being Wiki's Next Drag Superstar! Next up...Charlie Hides Aquaria: KSKJAHJDGSDHSGHJAHAHJAHAHJAHA YOUR FUCKING QUOTE OMG YOU REALLY SNAPPED AND I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT YOUR RIB. It's so fucking funny and I was practically rolling on the ground laughing when I read it. You look I was gonna read because it's ugly but like the I see you used it for the death drop which really makes it so much better. I didn't expect that much from you but you really impressed me this week, great job Charlie! Chi: I absolutely loved your entrance, you did a fantastic job distinguishing yourself from the other queens in this competition. Your entrance was hilarious, it described who you were as a queen perfectly, and the deathdrop gag accompanied by the picture was the icing on the cake. Your look was rather plain... but it worked well enough for this challenge. However, with bitches out here wearing Gucci, I'd think about stepping it up in the future. Good job tonight. Bebe: BITCH THIS WAS FUNNY AS HELL! You took every bad thing about yourself and made it funny. Plus the deathdrop part got me like "OMG". I knew you would slay the first impressions challenge! For your runway look, it's a little basic but it is very colorful in details. Long story short, I loved everything you did today. Keep it up! Next up...Honey Davenport Aquaria: Your entrance quote was really boring. Like I get it because your name is honey but you could have done more. It would have been a lot better if you added more to it or used your bee look from the meet the queens but you didn't and used something so much uglier. Like this look is terrible in so many ways. The hair looks like a party city wig after being taken out of the bag and the rest of your look looks like it was made from golden windshield protectors. Right now I can't tell if you are serving dollar store realness or party city realness but whatever it is it's not good. I was really looking forward to you and to see what you could bring like you have so many good looks and could have done great with this challenge and I'm really disappointed in you Honey. Chi: I'm really disappointed with your submission tonight. The quote was SO basic... it honestly probably took you a solid two seconds to write. It KIND of gave me Honey... if she was an alien who spent 15 minutes around humans and then was told to write something relatable. I honestly don't hate your look... but... actually yeah I hate your look. This is the broadest runway of the season, you could have literally picked any look and yet you chose that one? Girl, step it up! Bebe: Wait is that Dida Ritz in RPDR4? Jk, your performance today is very boring and didn't shine with the others. I do get that the pun was about your drag name, but you didn't give us enough, in fact we need more from it. For your runway, it's kinda underwhelming and ugly. The wig is serving me Dida realness, the look is basically just a corset with gold in it. Hopefully when you get out of your mess, you shine bright like the gold in your look! Next up...Jeffree Star Aquaria: Okay so I saw you saying you should be in the top in untucked and all I have to say is...your delusional. Like okay I understand your entrance quote but that doesn't make it good. Like it's predictable and it's just bad like I know it's Jeffree's thing but just no. As for your look. Girl your serving up more janitor realness then Monet on season 10. This green jumpsuit is literally the ugliest thing ever. I'm honestly really disappointing because you are a past winner and you submitted something far from being good but with that being said you didn't do the worst tonight. Chi: Okay, let me start by saying this is a GREAT look, I love the pantsuit and the boots. Everything is really nicely put together so great job. As for the quote, I knew exactly what you were trying to do when you sent it... but it literally could not be any more basic. Although it is something Jeffree says, it was not a good choice at all for the quote. I have no idea who Jeffree is based on this quote, and nothing was funny. I might have yawned when I read it. This was not a good start for you. Step it up next week. Bebe: I really thought you were gonna do good in this episode. Most of it is because you are a returning winner but also because you had a lot of joke up your sleeve that is to be used in this challenge. You had missed opportunities tonight and it really shows. Your quote was basically taken from your YouTube channel so no originality right off the bat, and it was boring and needing more. For your runway,I do not really like it. It was giving me janitor clothes colored in green with a gucci belt realness. It looks simple and you could have sent something better than this. I'm expecting you to do better in the upcoming challenges if you survive this episode. Next up...Kim Kardashian Aquaria: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOUR QUOTE. I REALLY CANNOT. Like this is one of the funniest quotes ever in User's Drag Rush history PERIODT. I wish I could critique it but I really can't this is so fucking good. As for your look. I mean I like it but I wish it was a bit more sluttier and like honestly it's kind of ugly. Like idk some parts look really glamorous others just don't go well like it the belt is really unflattering. None the less you did a fucking amazing job tonight, keep up the good work! Chi: This look... WOW. You look GORGEOUS. This is easily my favorite entrance look of the night. PLEASE keep serving us stunning runways like this one. Now, as for your quote... I really enjoyed it! It was a bit obscene but that hasn't ever been an issue in this competition. Your quote was nice, you put in a lot of references in, and it told us exactly who you were. It was really funny up until you threw in the last sentence, which was alright on it's own but it really broke the flow of your quote. Overall it was funny and it did the job but it was a little bit too sloppy. I'd have spent more time refining it because it's not hard to tell that it was written in probably less than a minute. Otherwise you did great tonight! Bebe: Unlike Jeffree, you started out strong! This entrance quote gave me life because you gave me comedy all the way. I love that you said something about your sex scandal and made it funny with the North joke. For your runway, I kinda like it and dislike it. Maybe it's the patterns? Idk. Anyways, I wish the look was giving me slut realness like how your entrance quote was telling. But even with that, you did a great job tonight and hopefully it stays that way throughout the competition! Last up...Naomi Smalls Aquaria: Okay so starting off with your quote...I loved it. It wasn't as funny as the other two but it was very Naomi. There's not much to say about it but I don't mean that in a bad way it's just a fun and simple quote. Your look was pretty but I don't really think the whole color change is necessary. Like the look is a little lack luster and kinda basic but still pretty and shows off Naomi's legs perfectly which works better with your quote unlike the look you were previously gonna use. But yeah I don't really like the color change and I prefer the original a lot better but you still did an amazing job this week. Great job Naomi! Chi: Your look tonight was FIERCE. When you look at it it's just like BOOM oh shit naomi's here! Same goes for your quote, I get a real sense of, "oh shit I better not mess with this bitch". When queens try to go for that style of quote it usually ends up being cringeworthy, but this quote is really effective. That's not easy, so kudos to you for pulling it off. It could have been a bit more creative but overall this is a quality quote. Great job tonight. Bebe: Your entrance quote was giving me fierce queen realness. Although it was kinda long, it wasn't messy like Ariel's plus it gave me a laugh. This was a major jump from your past run on UDR2 since you fell in the bottom in the first impressions challenge. For your runway, it's kinda nice. The colors on the dress is very mesmerizing so that's why I wished it was a little longer. Plus the shoes don't match with the outfit, but the outfit's details saved it. So in conclusion, you did a great job today and hopefully it stays that way. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Naomi Smalls Your entrance quote was...LEGendary. You're safe. Honey Davenport Tonight, your performance didn't generate good buzz. I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Charlie Hides Your entrance was deathdrop goreous... Kim Kardashian Although you're a Kardashian, your performance was full of talent... Charlie Hidees Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. You have earned an advantage in next week's challenge. Kim Kardashian You're safe. Ariel Versace I'm convinced that what you smelled in your entrance quote, was actually the quote itself.. Jeffree Star For a past winner, I have to say I'm quite disappointed... Jeffree Star You're safe. Ariel Versace I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Plain & Perfect. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Ariel Versace Shantay you stay! Step your pussy up! You may join the other girls. Honey Davenport You may not have snatch the crown, but you definitely snatched our hearts Now...Sashay away! Category:Blog posts